Battle of Voldor
by ButterSpartan
Summary: A man named Edward finds himself stranded in the middle of the ocean but is saved by a crew and the captain of the crew goes by the name of Captain Tucker. Edward has new allies but old enemies. He has to face an evil and magic man named, Voldor. Edward is helped by a girl named Clara and a dog named Seeders. Can Edward beat Voldor?


"The Battle of Voldor"

By: Sam Meador/ButterSpartan

The sound of waves ring in my ear as I wake from a long time of black and confusion, black and confusion that's all it ever was, until I woke up. I look around and I had no idea where I was, I was somehow in the middle of the sea. My head hurt so bad I thought I had lost all of my memory, and then it came to me, who I was, where I am, what the world is and how it works. Then a large shadow cast across my raft that I had been on for years. The object that had caused the shadow were two large ships; they looked like very high tech ships. I see many people look at me, as one of them say to get the "Hook Lifters" and runs to the high tech hooks on one of the large ships. I had been lifted up and on to the ship and both threatened and welcomed by the crewmen. A young woman, about 17, walks close to me and says, "Welcome, my name is Clara. What is your name?" I then look at her eye patch and her Automail arm, I stuttered and answer wise but firm, "My name is Edward River, where are we?" Clara had taken my hand and drags me into the captain's headquarters. She busted the door down with high force and throws me across the room; I slam my head with full impact on a wooden desk. A man comes to me and introduces himself, "Hi, my name is Captain Tucker but you can just call me Tucker. Now to answer your question we are on the two mightiest ships, The Obsidian Gauntlet and the other ship is called The Warrior's Belt." _I finally understand where I am_, I thought to myself, "Where are you going?" I ask Captain Tucker. "We are going far away from our home… but any way let Clara show you around our ships!" He said with a big grin. Clara called me out on to the deck of the ship, we started off in the battle station, cannons everywhere and battle hooks, even mechanical strong arms, the arms even happened to have obsidian gauntlets, no wonder where the ship got its name. After other areas on the ship, we moved to the next ship, The Warriors Belt. The Warriors Belt was very different from the Obsidian Gauntlets, it had a blacksmith shop, where the weapons were forged, according to Clara, and had a different fighting style than the other ship, it could reequip weapons such as an ax, a sword, a lance, and other weapons. After the orientation, Clara let me go on my own and showed me my sleeping area. "Why do your ships have weapons for themselves and why do you have so many weapons for your crew?" I ask her. She stays silent for a moment and says. "War was every day of our life even after we left for the seas, monsters, enemies, and worst of all Voldor." I stood there shocked when she said that. "V-Voldor, I know that name. That name, he is Voldor, the killer of my father. He will destroy everything in his way!" I shouted. "What was your father's name?!" Clara asked. "John River, I am the son of John River, I am Edward River!" Clara suddenly slapped me back to sanity, and yet very shocked when I spoke. "John River, he had very special powers called alchemy, nobody knew how he did it but some others did it too. Edward, do you know alchemy?" She asked. I thought for a moment, and said "Like this?" I started to draw a transmutation circle. Clara's face started to change when she saw me draw the circle. Later that day, I wake up, not knowing that I fallen asleep. "How long was I out?" I asked. "A day, you used to much power trying to make what looks like a warrior dog. That dog's species was godlike. The crewmen and I decided to call him, Seeders." I was confused why they would call him Seeders, but what was more important was that I just created a warrior dog unplanned and unexpected, I mean I just broke the number one rule in alchemy; humankind can not gain anything without first giving something in return, to obtain something of equal value must be lost. I need to know how I did that but since nobody knows alchemy and that we are in the middle of the ocean, I don't know that that's going to happen very soon. I climbed out of bed and went outside, a blue furred dog, a warrior dog, was waiting outside with everyone else including Clara. "Rise and shine. Okay, do you have any swords skills?" Clara asked. "Yes." I answered. "What type of sword are you best with?" She asked. "The double side long handle, if you know what that is." I said. "We do but, we don't have the right materials, the only way to make that sword is to get a demon's ingot, we could set up a battle party, but you need some training, are you okay with an ax?" She replied. "Yes but, how do we get there?" I asked. In confidence, Clara said, "Well, it is a huge ship, which means that we have huge storage." Clara walked over to a button attached to a wall and pressed it. Two wooden doors opened and a small blimp popped out. "Why didn't you use this when you wanted to escape the island?" I asked. "We would have run out of fuel years ago and it would have been destroyed when we started to build it." Clara exclaimed. "Then how did you build these two ships?!" I questioned. "We built the ship four years before the attack, when the attack commenced we had enough people to fight Voldor's minions and people to build and protect the ship." Clara answered. "Any way lets go get that ingot!" I cheered. The next day, we found the devil dragon's island. "I don't know if we should do this, can we go now?" I said very scared. "There is no way we going back now. I mean, come on your like, what twenty years old?!" The man said next to me. "Okay, let's get this over with." I said. We get on to the island and the first thing we took caution of was the eggs of the devil dragons. Then, it roared a mighty roar catching our attention. The mighty devil dragon rose from his nest, the biggest volcano on the island. "Everyone get ready!" I yelled. All of the men were stuck in shock from the size and look. I set up a transmutation circle and placed my ax on it; I doubled the size of the blades and went charging towards the dragon. The dragon suddenly spit fire at me; in just enough time I was able to block the fire with my ax. Using the weight of the blades I pierced the scales of him. He roared and roared and knocked me away; when my guard was down he leapt towards me and bit off my left leg! "Ahhh!" I screamed in pain. With all my might, I raised my ax and slammed the blade on his head. The devil dragon was finally dead. The body started to disappear, a metal object started to appear, it was the devil ingot! I tried to stand, forgetting that my leg was gone, and fell. "Oww!" I screamed. The men finally came to their senses and ran over to help me. "What in the bloody hell just happened!" one of the men said. "While you were dazing off in fear, I fought the dragon and lost my leg." I said angrily to the men. "We have to go back now. Wait, do you have the devil ingot?" He said. "Yes. Why?" The man had an evil grin on his face. He then took his sword out of its scabbard and rose it up into the air and said, "Well, it seems that our job is done here, oh wait not quit yet. Let me finish this." All of the men stared at me with evil in their eyes. The man in front of me stabbed the sword into my right leg and stirred inside my bloodlines and lifted it out of my leg. I was lying on the warm, rough ground, in pain, just lying there. Was I going to die or was someone going to save me? Suddenly, screams of pain rung in my ear as a warm fur feeling rubbed against me. It was Seeders! I was surprised in so many ways but also very happy. Seeders rubbed his blue fur against me, the blood started to go away but, the pain wasn't. I had then became unconscious, but when I was in deep sleep I saw a vision, it was a flashback of when we were about to leave. Clara was talking to Seeders about going with us, she said, "Seeders, go with them, if Edward gets in any trouble, help him. Watch those men too, they all volunteered at the same time and did it the fastest." The vision was over and I woke up on the Warrior's Belt. Clara noticed me as soon as I woke up; she ran over to me and screamed, "Are you okay, Edward?" I sat up on my butt and the pain was gone in my legs, my leg were replaced with metal, but yet very lightweight, a high tech leg, how cool. "Well, it kind of goes along the lines of 'equivalent exchange' rule of your alchemy." Clara said chuckling and yet with worry in her voice. "What the heck is this on my leg?" I shouted. "It is the thing that kept you alive, well that and Seeders." She answered. "Why are we on the Warrior's Belt than the Obsidian Gauntlet?" I asked. "Captain Tucker is having a conference with the generals, and speaking of, we got your sword ready and fixed up." Clara said. She hands over a sword with a foot long handle wrapped in red, graspable leather and a very long blade made of endurable, devil metal. "All right! It's perfect, who made it?" I asked. Clara pointed over to a tall, buff man. "This is Floyd, he is our blacksmith. He is also the creator of your leg and your sword right there in your hands; I'd say you owe him." She said pointing at Floyd. "So, I'm going to break into these things and go do some alchemy." I said. I walked over to a crack in the ship and started to draw a transmutation circle, in just a few seconds I patched it up. I went over to fix another hole and a bird flew up above me and dropped what looked like a letter. "Everybody, come over here!" I shouted to the crewmen. "What is it?" One of the men said. "It's a letter." I read the name on the letter; it said it was for a man under the name of, James Coremen. "The letter is for a man named James, is anybody named James here?" I asked to the crowed of smelly crewmen. "That's me! That's me! That's me!" A man pushed others out of the way as he came straight up to me. "Who is it from?" He asked anxiously. "It says it's from Mary Coremen." I said. "Oh my Lord, that is my wife!" He said. The men cheered in happiness. I started to clap and then a man bumped into me, I catch myself with my hands and a crack, next to me, fixed itself. "Did you use alchemy just now?" One of the men said. "I guess, but I don't know how I did it, wait this is not possible! The only way this can happen is if something is taken away from a human being's body, but how did that happen to me?" I stuck up hand to scratch my head; I feel a cold, metal feeling on my ear, the tissue on my ear felt weird and loss. I started to peel off the fake tissue and my ear was made of metal. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier, before you woke after you made Seeders your ear was gone, the equivalent exchange rule took your ear!" Clara said. Suddenly, a dark evil shadow rose up on top of the men's souls like a roof over a home. We all turn around and see a hideous, big sea creature with sharp tentacles as arms and eyes like the size of cities. The biggest thing I paid attention to was the big red bubble on its head. "It's it again!" One of the men yelled. I was confused with what was going on. I then looked at the beast and tried to find one of its weak spots. It took me a while to find it, but when I just found it the ships started to change into their battle forms. The Warrior's belt had its sword equipped and ready to fight and The Obsidian Gauntlet put up its fists made out obsidian, of course. I saw its weak point, the big red bubble on its head, and leapt at the most available time and started to run up the beast's tentacles. It tried to fling me off of it, I wouldn't budge. When the moment was right, I jumped and stabbed the bubble and slid down the body. I clapped my hands together and then placed them on my sword to double the size of the blade, like I did with the ax, then delivered the final blow. The beast was dead, the ship was a little bit beat up, but the damage wasn't too bad. When the ships turn back to normal, I said "Is everyone okay?" Nobody was hurt, thankfully, Clara came out and had some bruises and bumps but she was also okay. "Thank God, it is finally dead!" She exclaimed. "What do you mean it is finally dead? Have you fought this more than once?" I asked. She gave me an eerie look as if she wanted to kill me right there and then. "Do you ever listen to me? What do think I meant when I said we had to fight even on the seas?" She yelled angrily. Clara put up her fist in anger and was inch from total pain, but Floyd had quickly grabbed her arm and said, "No, stop this now! There is no reason to do that to him. Even some people don't listen to you on this ship we admit it, but that doesn't mean you can take that on him. I mean, come on, he's a newbie!" Clara came back to sanity and picked me up. "All right everyone, we need to resupply on resources! Did you find anything yet Greg?" She yelled at a man with ragged clothes and a blue handkerchief wrapped around his head. "No ma'am!" Greg yelled. "Wait, I think I see something! Yes there is an island about two hundred miles from here!" Greg said. "We land there today! Be prepared we don't know what is on that island or what is near us in the sea!" Clara said. I got over to The Obsidian Gauntlet when I could and went to go see the captain. "Hello, anybody here?" The captain was in the corner of the room; it looked like he was working on something. "I just wanted to know how you were, I didn't mean to bother you." I said. He was quiet for a moment and then said, "You didn't, come on in, I am just worried about that island and Clara. She is the only person in my family left. I need someone else to take care of her." Captain Tucker said with worry in his voice. "Why do you need to do that, I mean you look okay to take care of her by yourself?" I said. "Listen, I didn't tell anybody else yet but I am dying because I have condition, the condition is very rare to have so you probably don't know what to do, but anyway it destroys your organs very slowly and painfully." I just sat there in shock and was just boggled in what was going to happen to him. "Can I trust you to take care of her?" He asked me. "M-me why me?" I said. "I have seen her and the way she acts around you. I think that she will do fine." Captain Tucker explained. "How long is it until the disease kills you?" I asked. "Tomorrow." He said. I stood there as my heart nearly stopped. "Sir, do you want me to do anything at all?" I asked. He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "I need you to take care of Clara! Please!" He started to go a little insane, but not too crazy. "Leave me." Tucker said as he calmed down. I left the room and Clara and Seeders were waiting for me outside. I tried not to act suspicious; and I asked her, "When are we going to arrive at the island?" She looked at me and then looked back at Seeders. "Were about five minutes away, get your sword ready." She said very gloomily. "Okay. What else do I need?" I asked. "Bring a bag to put supplies in if you find anything in the woods. We are going to need as much help as we can get." Clara said. Five minutes later, we finally got to the island and everyone went into the woods with their axes and weapons. "Cut down all the trees! We need to get more wood! Kill any animal you see as well! Collect any plants, fruit, or any other things that you think we need! If you find any islanders bring them to me, I need to see if they are good!" Clara demanded. I went looking for some food like birds, rabbits, boars, and anything else I could find. After a while, I found ten birds, two boars, twenty apples and bananas, and five rabbits. I then went to help the tree choppers and grabbed an ax. "Hey, can you use alchemy on your ax for the sake of time Edward!" One of the men said. "Sure, but I need to have a few pieces of wood." I said. "Why is that?" He asked. "The number one rule in alchemy is that there must be an equivalent exchange. The last time I didn't do that I ended up with my ear taken away." I acknowledged. "Oh… well then okay." He said to me. "Get a few pieces of wood!" The man said to the other men. When I was ready, I changed the ax and chopped those trees down like tarring apart a tissue. "Thanks, this makes our job easier." He said. "When you get this all in the ship grab a bag or a pickax and go get some supplies." I told him. He gave me a salute and started to collect the wood. When I got to the ships I put the food in the cold room, where they kept the food, and then went to Clara to ask her what we need next. She said, "Go help the men with the wood and bring them back here." I was about to do so, but I had to tell her… "Clara, listen, when I was talking with your dad he told me that… he had a condition that would slowly kill him. He didn't want to leave you on your own to live in sadness, so he wanted me to take care of you. I am not lying so, please just trust me. If you don't believe me than you should go talk to your dad." Clara's face started to turn from a grin of success to a face of sadness and depression. "I don't understand why is that happening?" She said. "I don't know but your dad probably does." I said. She then ran to the captain's quarters. She busted the door open and yelled his name. "What is your problem? Why didn't you tell me you were dying?" She yelled as Tucker peeked over Clara's shoulder and stared at me. His face was filled with disappointment. I then felt guilty, he told me not to tell anybody else, I disobeyed his orders and now he has to put up with Clara's sadness and depression. "Sir, if I may interrupt, I am sorry. I just couldn't let her not know and wait for her to be surprised by your death. I am sorry, sir." I said as I looked down at my feet. Tucker put up his hand and said, "It is okay, with your reasoning I understand that you are sorry and that you made a point of why you told her, when I had put it that way I can understand. Thank you." I was surprised when he said thank you. For their own privacy, I left the room for them to talk it out. A few men outside looked at me as if they over heard the conversation. "How long has he had the condition?" One of the men said. "He has had it for about a year… I can't do anything but just follow his orders." I told him. "It is going to kill him tomorrow." The men were about knocked off of their feet as I said that. I went to go help the others get the wood in the ship before sun down. The next day, the whole crew was in the captain's quarters, we had the captain laid on his bed as we prayed for last minutes of his life, "Dear Lord, bless this man as he rises to you and please give him all you can in taking care of us and him through our time until the day will come, bless him with your love and happiness. We thank you Lord, for letting have a good, long life as our caring and great captain. In your name we pray, Amen." All of the men said. A few moments later, the captain died. The crew had tied cannonballs to Captain Tucker and threw him into the vast, deep, dark Ocean. Clara wept for a long time and she told everyone to get some rest. As always, the crew had obeyed her orders. She was very glum for a few days and finally she accepted her loss and moved on. "Clara, are you okay now?" I asked her. "Not really, but we all loss something. I mean, come on, you lost your legs and ear. That is something you really have to give up for others." Clara responded. "You're right, I was really attached to those things. But, I mean if I didn't I wouldn't be here or saying this, so thank you and Floyd." I said. A dark cloud appeared in the distance with the color red and black. Clara saw the cloud and just stared at it. All of the other crewmen did the same. They just stared. "What?" I asked. "It's Voldor… it's Voldor!" Clara yelled. "Oh, my Lord." I said. "Battle positions! Now!" Clara barked. I went inside the ship, along with everyone else, and got my sword and alchemy ready for fight. "You all know the drill! I want all cannons loaded and the operators to use our strongest weapons and deliver the biggest blows we have to give! Edward, I need you to use your alchemy to make some defensive walls and help us raise our attack damage, okay! Everyone get ready, and try not to die! Good luck!" Clara started to walk away to her position, before she got to far, I said, "What are you going to do?" She looked at me and responded, "I am going to do want ever I need to do to protect my crew, my family." She then resumed to her position. I then, went outside and hopped on to the shoulder of the Warrior's belt, Clara was there with me on the same ship. While I used my defensive walls, they started to run after Voldor and his minions. The first blow was not effective at all they could not get any damage through the dark cloud. I look down at Clara, in the Warrior's belt command center, she waves at me to double the blades and rocket the end. "Let's do this, now!" I said in anger. I used all of my energy I could use and tripled the size of the blade and blasted the speed of this darn ax. Then, I saw the sky, it was blue as the sea, I closed my eyes and then thought for a while … "Edward, I need you to take care of Clara." I thought. At one point, the ships blew up. Bodies everywhere, I was in the air once again. I looked to my left and I see Clara. Then, it went black. _I am sorry Tucker. _I thought I was asleep for weeks and weeks, but then I hear Clara's voice, she sounds scared, sad, and terrified. I couldn't move a bit; she puts her head on my chest to see if I were breathing, and trust me I was, relieved, Clara had rested down beside me. After a while I was able to open my eyes and speak. "C-Clara, I am alive… wake up." I informed her. I look at her, and then she finally woke up. "Edward! Are you okay?" She asked. "I am fine, how about you?" She started to cry because of all of the bodies on the shore of where ever we were. "I don't know if they are dead or not, but I had to protect you the most, err, I mean!" Clara started to blush. "Why didn't you check their pulse or their breathing then?" I asked. She then slapped me and then ran away. I didn't know which way she ran but she was gone as soon as I got over the pain. "I'll have to stick to my word, Tucker," I sighed. "Man, did you have to deal with this all the time? Gee, I now am starting to feel bad about your old days." I said. As I stood up, grabbed my sword that was next to me, and I checked my tech-body parts, they seemed to be fine. I hear scream, behind me, for help in the distance. I look back and see a big forest, that must have been where Clara went and that was her scream. I ran as fast as I could into the forest and got my sword ready. I ran at the screams and leaped for the beast around… a girl. Once I killed all of the beasts, I asked the girl, "Who are you and where did you come from?" I put up my sword and had it up against the neck of the girl. "My name is Amy Pedal; I am from the island town on the other side of this forest. Might I ask what your name is and where you come from mister?" Amy said. I was a little intimidated when she had the bravery to say that with a sword against her neck. "I am Edward. Did you see a young woman run through this forest earlier?" I asked Amy. "Yes, she was quite rude. Why do you ask?" Amy said. "Where did she go?" I said. "Well, she did go the town from what I saw." Amy responded. I ran as fast as I could to get through the forest. The town was a beautiful, but I need to get to work. "Clara!" I shouted. I saw Clara's shadow. She had been very scared. "There was no reason to run away like that. Come on, please lets go those men's body back and up in their healthy forms." I said. She walks over to me and waits for me to go to the island. "I am sorry about that. Let's go." She whispers. Later, we woke up Seeders, Floyd, Greg, and a few hundred other men. The rest were dead. We buried their bodies respectfully. "I am sorry about your men, Clara. Is there any thing I can do for you?" She shook her head started to cry. "We need to prepare for Voldor, he is coming to destroy us once and for all, or at least try." Clara acknowledged. "How can we do that if we don't even have our men and ships? We would die in a second, like breaking silence's fragile shell." I told Clara. We walked up to the edge of the forest and waited for a little bit. Then I said, "Lets go make some friends!" We all ran in the forest to the small town. "Listen every body! We know something bad is about to happen if we all just sit around and don't get ready to fight! Can we get some help from you all? I know, you have no idea what the heck I am talking about, but I will tell you! This evil man, named Voldor, is coming to destroy all of my men and women! We need your help to fight this man!" I informed the town people. "He is right! The only weakness he has is against light matter, and we know that is impossible to collect! But, there is one and only one way to get it, and that is to be born with it," Clara continued. "Was any body born with it?" The town's people were emotionless. Then, Amy walked up and said, "You are wrong! There is one other way to do get light matter! The way you can do so is, if you are a potential hero you can be blessed by God and obtain the light matter!" Clara grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over into the forest. "Your friend back there is right, okay I forgot to tell you this a while ago, but the night before you showed up on our ship, I had a dream. It was about a hero that was raided with the light matter. The hero looked a lot like you but, just a little different." I was confused on why she said "A little bit". "Anyway, what happened in the story? What did the hero mainly do?" I asked. "He and his men were fighting Voldor's minions. Once they killed all of them, they were closing in on Voldor. The hero leapt for Voldor and sliced his head off clean with a demon sword, just like yours… I think that you are the light raided hero. I also think that you were born with the light matter." Clara responded. She walks away and takes a knife out of her pocket, then proudly raises it in the air as a resemblance of 'you can do it!' Later that day, Amy had told me about a cave that the townspeople thought had mysterious power raiding in it, but they were too weak to fight the monsters lurking inside. I gathered up some gear and my sword and set out to the cave. "Well, here we go!" I said. I could hear my echo rush through the cave, with a deep, scary growl responding back. After a while I found my first victims, not too powerful, just a bunch of killer slimes. As I got deeper into the cave more and more powerful monsters were encountered by me. Then, I saw a strange stone colored blue and purple. I get closer to the stone, and a huge creature blocked my path. I didn't know what I was dealing with. It came up to me and scratched me. My arm was poisoned by it's claws, this was definitely a bad beast I had on my 'to bucket list' Hours and hours of fighting, nonstop of close hits. I knocked the beast off of its feet, and as soon as possible, I clapped my hands together and poisoned my blade just to return the favor. "It is time to end this!" I said as I leaped for it's stomach and stabbed it to death. Business was finished, now to find out what that weird stone does. I grabbed the stone; it started to glow even more than it did before. A spirit popped out of the stone and said, "I will tell you the truth about anything in history. What can I do for you?" The spirit asked. "Do I have light matter rested inside my body?" I asked. The spirit looking object thought for a moment, then it said, "Yes, it is true. There is a lot in your body, I think you are the number one person with that much light matter resting inside of them." I thanked him for his doing and headed my way out of the cave. I arrived out a few minutes later. "Clara! I just found out that I have light…" I dropped down to the ground, I didn't know what did this, but it definitely was energy sucking and painful. I then remembered that the beast, that scratched me, had poisoned me. I forgot to treat the poisoning in the cave before I left. "Help! Help me! I am poisoned! Someone get an antidote!" I screamed for the other town's people. I saw someone come out of their home with a bottle in their hand. It was Amy! She gave me the bottle and asked, "How did this happen?" "One of the beast had poisons claws and scratched me. How did you whip this antidote up? Are you a chemist?" I asked. "Yes, what's it to you?" She said. "Never mind, I need to get to Clara." I informed Amy. "What great news do you have that she only needs to know? Well, if you found treasure you should hand it over now, you pirate!" Amy demanded. "Okay, okay. Listen, inside of those caves there is a stone that tells the truth about anything. I now know that I have an enormous amount of light matter inside of me. That is what I needed to tell Clara." I said. "Oh, speaking of light matter there is an enormous dark cloud heading our way! We need to go!" Amy informed me. I ran all the way towards the beach and found Clara. "Clara, I just found out that I have light matter in my body, and there is a lot of it." I told her. "Perfect timing, Voldor just got here. Wait, how do you know that?" "Long story, but there is no more time." I said. Voldor's cloud came closer and closer. Then, his minions came down from the cloud. Hundreds, no thousands just jumped out of nowhere. "Let's get 'em! Charge!" Hell broke loose; this was not a clean war. After hours and hours of bloody swords and terrible deaths. "We are so close! Keep going!" Clara and I said. Minion's corpses were everywhere. We finally were finished with them, but it was now time to deal with the bigger problem, Voldor. "I need a few of you men, but the rest of you rest up! You fought well!" I said. Four men came with me and we set out to the cloud, which apparently had stairs. "Voldor! I have come to kill you once and for all! You have killed my family and my friends, now it is my turn to kill you!" I yelled. "Foolish boy, nobody can or ever will kill me! For I am the mighty Voldor!" Voldor responded with a deep, dark voice. "Let's finish what we have started!" As soon as I saw him, I demanded my men to keep him busy. At the most available time, I released my light matter and raided my body with it. My sword also lit up in light matter. I got ready for the perfect time to strike my final strike, and finish this. I found that time and jumped to Voldor and sliced him up. "This is for my family and friends," I sliced him again and said, "And this is for my life!" It was all over. The dark matter's presents disappeared and justice was served, for good. "It is about time I got a break!" I chuckled. I fell and relaxed. "It's about time." Then I fell asleep, waiting for the next adventure. Or at least for Clara to punch me in the face, again.


End file.
